River
by Arianna88
Summary: its emo love story


**River [the deaf] **

FYI:

You are 16 and jus moved to Aiken, sc frm Ur small quiet town in Illinois. Your parents jus got divorced cuz your dad cheated on your mom. So u had to move wit your dad and his new girlfriend. You loved Ur mom and don't really like your dad. You have always cut but since u moved in wit Ur dad if got worse. So your dad comes in one day and says"_______ you need to get a job". You were okay wit that. So the nxt day you go the mall and see if any place is hiring. You try to find your favorite store [Hot Topic] since this was Ur 1st time in this mall. It took u awhile to find it, so u walk in and just Ur luck. They r hiring so u fill out an application and turn it in. the person whom u turned it in to happened to be them manger. So he asked'umm excuse me miss_____ can u do an interview today?" So you did the interview and got the job yay 4 you.

The Story:

You started school the next day and it flew by. So you go to Ur new job as the cashier. This was your normal pattern. One day a really hot emo boy comes in and looks around. Then he comes up to & asks" umm excuse miss do have ne more new studded belts cuz I dont see ne over there?'" hold on a sec and I will look in the back"[ you go look and find 3 new belts and bring them out] you walk back out front and see him lookin lip rings wit his back towards you so you say'here are all I have they r the only new ones' he just ignores u and u thought how rude is this guy. So you tap him on the shoulder and he turns around.' You notice he keeps watchin Ur lips move but u think nothing of it. He tells u' I will take all of them plez plus these two lip rings." You ring him and say" that will be 41.36'he hands u a 50 and u give him change and he lingers a bit , he watched ur lips move again so u tell so ur boss that ur goin on a break' hey do wanna go get sumthin 2 eat wit me?'' sure I will come but aren't u workin?'' nope I jus got my lunch break." so yall go get sum subway talk sum more but it drivin u nuts and decide to ask him 'y do u keep lookin at my lips while I talk?''its becuz I am deaf and that's the only way I know wat ur sayin…… srry if offends u I can leave u alone bye.' He gets up and starts to walk away but get and grab his arm and turn him around and say'I dont care that Ur deaf I wanna be Ur friend I was jus curious y u were always watchin my lips. So u go hang out wit me after I get off work?'' okay we can do that but I am gonna hang out here till u get off I am gonna check out spencers Kay"' okay sounds cool I will txt u when I am off my number is 000-000-0000 txt me that way I have urs" you had to go bk to work and then u got a txt sayin hello cookie monster you laughed and ur boss jus looked at u like u were crzy. So u txted while u worked. You finally got off and txted him sayin okay big bird I am off work meet at the front door.

He is standin leanin against the door jus as u got there. You walk straight up to him and say'hey r u ready to go?'' yea I am ready and if u talk to me and I dont answer jus tap me on the shoulder and I will read ur lips and answer u." after that day u became fast friends and then best friends. Yall would always hug be4 u left each other. You soon realized u was fallin for him. So everytime u hug be4 u left him so u would always whisper" I love you". But he could never hear cuz hes deaf of course. So one day u guys r at his house watchin TV wit the captions on of course and he says" umm can I tell u sumthin…. ______ I am in love wit u Idc if dont feel the same way but I love you will you be my girlfriend?" all you could do was shake ur head yes and kiss him . after a hr make out session you say"umm u know everytime I used to hug you I always whispered in ur ear I love you". He look stunned and said" hey thats not kool make fun of the deaf guy why dont ya and ooo yea I love you too baby."

You two continue to date until one day your day breaks up wit his girlfriend and yells for you" _____ get your ass down here now ,look here you lil skank you're the reason Amanda left me so now I am gonna get my booty call wit you."

He grabs you and drags you to his room and shoves you one the bed. He then rips your shirt off and yanks off your skinnys and then takes knife and cut you bra off as you wrggle ." be still or I will cut you"" your not a dad your an asshole frm hell mom was rite to get away frm you and I am goin to do the same soon as I possible can"he then stops for a moment to get himself undressed so he naked. Then looks back at you and your naked cept for your g-string. Your dad then pins you down and then spreads your legs apart . he traces your panty-line wit his knife then roughly cuts your g-string off. He spends the nite raping you and yelling" your a stupid skanh and a sorry piece of ass" you started crying cuz it hurt cuz you were a virgin. Finally you pass out. so the next morning wake up in your room and you get up and get dressed. After you showered you notice the bruises on your inner thighs. So since its Saturday you head to work. You start to drive to work when you get a new text frm riv sayin good morning my love, how was your nite? You reply meet me after work and I wanna tell you something. So you get though work and river is waitin by the exit."hey love how bout we go to my house for abit""okay babe sounds good meet you there." You decided that it would prolly b best to tell him bout your dad at his house away frm ppl.


End file.
